God of Pharaohs Abandoned
by Garden of Sinners
Summary: Abandoned: When the origin of Duel Monsters is unleashed from its forgotten tomb the fate of the world now hangs by a thread Naruto/Harem
1. Prologue

Title: God of Pharaoh's (Will be re-naming soon)

Author: IncredibleConnections

Co-Author's: Ice of Darkness.

Summary: When the origin of Duel Monsters is unleashed from it's forgotten tomb, the fate of the world will hang by a thread. naruto/harem

Words per chapter:

* * *

><p>When Pegasus was young he found the ruins of an ancient temple where it was collapsed over its self hiding a secret doorway to a unground tunnel, but keep it a secret from everyone as he explored it by himself and found the eternal ring which houses the card labeled as the "God of all Duel Monsters" and told the story, rules, and how everything happened until this point in history from back to when he ruled over the lands with an iron fist, but he could still not read the Gods name. For many uncertain circumstances which he has yet to figure out.<p>

He keep the eternal ring which he would later use to make the duel monsters world wide tournament against Yugi Motto, since the seal is designed to any power he is slowly regaining allowing him to bring the cards energy in order to be manifested as a holographic image or as a real monster depending on the amount of energy each card has collected upon being in its God's presence.

Also including the fact that Pegasus has the employee's who work at his company, design the card as it was pictured upon the ancient stone tablet where he found the eternal ring, and so he then had the card called Naruto in its Japanese translation referring to "Maelstrom" this card had an ancient power thanks to his original power coming from the enteral ring allowing the cards to stay as they are and not turn blank by having the actual soul of said monster trapped inside the card.

Word of the forgotten God Naruto or "Maelstrom" would not be heard of again for many years until the tournament Pegasus hosted when people used this time to try and hack in to Pegasus's computer systems to try and steal some of his companies secrets and any info relating to new card's and their releases, when they accidentally stumble upon the information about Naruto and when the return of pegasus's employee's had come back from setting up the tournament they had posted the card on the online auction website which would take place outside of his company to sell the card to whoever was the highest bidder since he could never read the proper name he eventually came to the decision to do that until further discoveries were made.

Later after the tournament the info had gone viral with well over three million views on the website that the card was hosted on, which gains the attention of everyone in the world especially when they hear about the fact that the card is trapped inside the object and both the object and the card will make and control all duel cards since the seal is connected to both of them.

Thus allowing the card owner to make whatever cards he wanted come into existence with nary a thought. This had gone on for well over two weeks when someone had finally bought it and it was none other then Yugi Motto who just wanted the card to study upon the ancient powers the card had and could be felt from almost twenty meter's away.

On one night October 10th 2005 (I don't care if date is wrong its my fan-fic :]) the sky's darkened, thunder let of howls into the sky the lighting zapping anything in its path Yugi Motto stood in front of this card the name became visible to the young man as well as the chant at the bottom of the card, however before Yugi could try to move his mouth a strange power forced open his mouth and made him say the following chant forever releasing the card and Naruto back upon the world.

_Hear my calls,_

_Hear my pleas,_

_Awaken from thy slumber,_

_return to me and bring fourth destruction,_

_Rain from the heavens and crush thy foes that dare stand before you,_

_Awaken,_

_地獄の渦 (Maelstrom of Hell) _

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys just wanted to re-do the story since I thought it wasn't that good so tell me what you think :]<strong>

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: God of Pharaoh's – Abandoned.  
>Author: IncredibleConnections<p>

Co-Author's: *Looking for Co-Authors.  
>Summary: When the origin of Duel Monsters is unleashed from it's forgotten tomb, the fate of the world will hang by a thread. NarutoHarem (Questionable) ...

Words per chapter: 519.

Authors Note: Sorry for the extremely late update I'm very sorry to say that I've been incredibly busy with life please forgive me :) I will try to update whenever I get time.

Normal Speech "Hello mortal."

Normal Thoughts _'Hello mortal.'_

Demonic / Higher power speech **"Hello mortal."**

Demonic / Higher power thoughts **'_Hello mortal._'**

* * *

><p>As the cavern shook the walls caving in around Pegasus, the circle of Eternity slowly but assuredly grew brighter and brighter till it became too much for Pegasus so he closed his eyes. When the light died down in place of where the Ring of Eternity once laid was a form unconscious on the ground.<p>

He was male at about 12 feet tall he had black leathery wings sprouting out of his back reaching at about twenty feet in length each, with two horns at the front curving towards to the back of his head. He had sun kissed golden blonde hair with three very faint whisker like marks across his black and red scaled skin. (Need help with coming up with what characters look like I'm not that good at it :P)

As he started to awaken Pegasus ever so slowly started to creep back towards the nearly destroyed entrance. Just as he was about to make it the Blond haired God (Duel Spirit) awoke with what sounded like a roar to human ears. He climbed to his feet and ever so slowly cracked his stiff joints getting blood to flow around his body again.

As his eye's opened they were the weirdest eye's that Pegasus would ever see, they were a light blue so light that it could be mistaken for white while his other eye was black with a red pupil and a weird ninja shuriken(sp?) like shape stretching outwards from the pupil.

When the creature laid his eyes upon the man who stood before him, and with a flash of recognition in his eye's that he quickly hid when he saw the person who freed him from his imprisonment he slowly walked though to pegasus it looked more like a predator who was slowly stalking towards his prey.

When the creature that looked vaguely similar to a demonic fallen angel finally stopped in front of Pegasus he stopped and stared at him which felt like he was inspecting his soul with his intense gaze he finally stopped and bowed and responded in a way that startled me for a second, but before my world went black the last things I heard were the cell phone ringing and the words "**What do you wish of me my master?**"


End file.
